forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jarlaxle
Age I have reverted this edit because there was no source for Jarlaxle's age. If anyone can provide an age with a source, please feel free to update the article. Fw190a8 23:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Alignment Why is Jarlaxle listed as Neutral evil, when he's actually listed on a different alignment page altogether? Having read a good deal of the books, I'd say CN is much more fitting than NE, maybe CE at worst. 10:28, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Another user tried to place his alignment at Chaotic Neutral and it's true, it does seem much more appropriate when reading the books but the only sourced alignment we've got for him is Neutral Evil. Musta forgot to recategorize him when the edit was reverted. hash 12:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::I found this: http://thephilosopherstone.ca/Games/Dungeons&Dragonsv3.5/Pages/RoguesGallery/JarlaxleBaenre.html, though I doubt it's official. It both lists his alignment as CN (As I believe it should be, c'mon, use command sense) and provides a much more realistic class configuration. I highly doubt he's just a fighter, given the constant use of wands. Wereguy2 06:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :This link you've added is more in line than what is shown here indeed. But 8 retrieving daggers?? Sorry but doesn't jarlaxle have a magical bracer that summons magical daggers? It is shown in his item list though.. And don't you think his level is a bit higher? I mean level 18? Also some of his feats are wrong/incomplete. It is shown that he only has a weapon focus and specilization for his dagger, but as described in the novels he is a master in fighting with 2 rapiers. So a weapon focus and specilization rapier would be well placed here! Agree? Knako 14:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Second name He calls himself Jarlaxle D'Aerthe in the 'Promise of the Witch King'. Although he was born to Baenre family, he never use this name as his second. It is better to give no second name at all.--Robin Pack 15:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :This is just a thought... I wonder if we should just rename Jarlaxle... just Jarlaxle... adding the Baerne, seems like it should be in the page... and in the infobox under true name or alias... but it seems like a spoiler to have his wiki name Jarlaxle Baerne... it is just a thought... :) Darkwynters 17:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Not to club a dead horse, but does anyone have a response to my above proposition? :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, he should be just "Jarlaxle", if he never used the family name or was never officially a member of the family. -- BadCatMan (talk) 23:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :: It being a spoiler is irrelevant for two reasons. The first is that this wiki is intended to be a comprehensive index to all things the Realms. The second is that Jarlaxle's being a Baenre is, for the most part, a non-issue; he's never strictly followed his mother's or sisters' plans orders, even going so far as to (covertly) defy them. :: Also, he may not himself use his surname, but he's referred to with it in several novels - Servant of the Shard, Road of the Patriarch, The Pirate King, The Ghost King, and Gauntlgrym. There may be more that I'm unaware of. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Cronje, cool... I understand your reasoning :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm moving "Jarlaxle Baenre" to "Jarlaxle", as this is how he is referred to in 99% of source material. His full name is only revealed in the last sentence of the last page of the 14th book of the series. This is a separate case to other characters, such as Drizzt Do'Urden, as his heritage and parentage is directly stated in the first sentence of the first novel in the series. ~ Possessed Priest (talk) 14:34, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Alignment and Class I agree with Jarlaxle being "Chaotic Neutral", so i've changed it :P Because there's no way his alignment is "Evil". And Jarlaxle a level 20 fighter?? No way. The next stats are shown on Wikipedia: Rogue 6/Fighter 10/ Duelist 9 and with these I can agree. Maybe I would have add a few wizard levels, off course cross classing "use magic device" (for using the billion wands he has) is also an option. But i'm not sure if it's a logical one. :Jarlaxle is counted as a monster rather than an NPC in 4e so if we give him a class then it'll be 3rd edition (NE Ftr 18 from Underdark) but he is definately listed as evil in the FRCG. I don't agree with the stats, but those are what they are.hashtalk 14:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :He counts as a monster in 4.0?? Damn.. Now i dislike 4.0 even more then before:P I understand that these may be his official stats in 3.0, but if you think logical it makes no sense. He can't possible be a full fighter! Why use the official stats if they aren't right, we could just adjust it to what we think he is?Knako 14:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC)